The Tigress Lives
by Faerie
Summary: Logan discovers his lost sister, after years of trying to forget. But can he get past his anger, and survive her own, to make her realize the truth of the past.
1. Chapter 1

* (AN) I know the first chapter is short, but I promise that the next one will be much more interesting and much longer.   
  
  
  
Chap. 1  
  
The two kids ran down the brightly lit corridor. They were not concerned that the cameras watched them all the way. The alarms had already gone off minutes ago.  
As they ran, they could not only hear the heavy footsteps of the guards behind them, but could smell their fear and anxiety, or maybe that was their fear. They ran down the hall until they came to a dead end.  
"We can't go any further," cried the younger of the two, a girl of about eight. "Now what are we going to do, Logan?"  
"Calm down, Lizzie," replied Logan, a boy of about seventeen. He was looking around the walls surrounding them, when he spotted an airshaft in the ceiling. "Here," he said, "we can climb through this."  
Lizzie looked up at the shaft, down the hall towards their pursuers, and then back at Logan. "Only one of us will be able to go."  
"Then you go, Lizzie," Logan replied, but he could see the fear on her face.  
"No," she said. "You go. Besides, I can't reach up that far."  
"I'll lift you up," Logan answered, with desperation in his voice. But he knew it was no use. His sister was very stubborn. He heard and smelled the guards getting closer.  
Lizzie sensed the same thing. "Go!" she cried, then turned and ran towards the guards.  
"Lizzie!" But she had already turned the corner. He could hear her muffled scream for help and the rustling as they grabbed her. But he knew there was nothing he could do. He turned, jumped, and climbed up into the shaft.  
  
Logan awoke, covered in sweat. He let out his claws and stabbed the mattress. He had been having these dreams a lot recently. Why, after all these years, did he have to remember her?  
He got out of bed to get some water. The memories made him feel guilty for something he wasn't to blame. She had been the one to make the choice, not him.  
When he went back to bed, it felt like he would never get back to sleep. When he did, the memories only worsened.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
At the Experimentation Center...  
The young woman paced back and forth in her cell. They called it an isolation cell for a reason, though it just gave her more time to think of a way to escape.  
  
She had just recently been put in. She had killed a guard, while trying to escape during one of those torturous experiments the scientists did on her. Every time they put her through one of those, trying to bend her will, they just made it stronger. Also made her stronger.  
  
Her hair had become black-and-white striped because of the experiments. Her transformations from human to cat and back again had heightened her senses and her psychic ability, as well as allowing her to heal quicker.  
  
She had thought of another way to escape. She just hoped it worked this time. She put on the shirt and pants, which she had brought into the cell with her. Then she changed.  
  
Not only could she change into a tiger, but also she could change into a creature that had gained her the name the Tigress. It seemed to be a mixture of human and tiger, a form she used for more dangerous things, such as escape.  
  
She stopped halfway into the tiger form and roared. She continued to do so and then jumped at the door, hitting it with her shoulder. She continued to do this as she heard the guards outside moving around. She could smell their fear, as she became even louder. Then, as she readied herself for another jump at the door, it opened.  
  
She jumped at the guard standing there and landed on him. He fell and she heard a crack as his head hit the floor. Then she ran down the hall.  
  
As she passed a few other guards, she felt someone grab her tail, but she easily whipped it out of his hands. She continued to run, tirelessly, when suddenly she felt someone strong grab her by the scruff of her neck.  
  
She knew immediately who it was, because she smelled his musky odor and heard him laugh. Saber Tooth, she thought, you can be so dumb sometimes. She brought her arm up and swiped her paw across his face, scratching him. He yelled and dropped her, covering his face with his hands. But he soon recovered.  
  
She headed towards the dead end she knew she was coming to. When she got to the window, she jumped and pushed off from the windowsill. She fell a few feet before landing on her hind legs in the shallows on the beach. She continued to run. As she ran, she changed all the way to tiger. Hopefully, she would be able to get to the city. She knew she wouldn't be safe until she got there. When she did, she would try her best to blend in, though she knew that that would be hard.  
  
  
  
Back at the Experimentation Center...  
"What is it?!" asked Joachim, the man who ran the facility.  
  
"The Tigress has escaped, sir," said the guard who stood in the doorway.  
  
"What?!" Joachim yelled. "Do you know what would happen if she got to the city? Chaos!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the guard said, unsure of what he was hearing.   
  
"Go, bring Saber Tooth to me." The guard ran out of the room, fearing his errand. He knew what had happened when Saber Tooth had tried to catch the Tigress earlier. Saber Tooth would not be in a good mood.  
  
It was a few minutes before Saber Tooth entered the room. In one hand, he carried the guard that had come to get him. When Joachim looked up, he wasn't surprised to see the angry look on Saber Tooth's face. He knew Saber Tooth wouldn't mind the assignment he was about to receive.  
  
"Set him down, Saber Tooth," Joachim said, calmly. "He's not a priority at the moment." Saber Tooth set down the guard, who quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"You called for me?" Saber Tooth asked. He seemed to quickly calm down from the attack of the Tigress.  
  
"Yes. I need you to go after the Tigress. I can't let her cause too much trouble in the city. Will you do that for me?" As he finished, his lips twisted into a wicked smile.  
  
"Yes, of course. My pleasure." He too smiled, for he knew it would be fun for him. He then turned and left the room.  



End file.
